Parenthood
by Princess Inume
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome never expected to be parents at such a young age. However big miracles come into their lives. Follow their unique journey of parenthood as they handle the ups, downs, heartaches, and joys of being parents.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Happy Mother's Day

"I'm fat," A black haired woman stated with great upset as she stared up at the ceiling. In her current state, wearing that swollen pout, it was quite difficult to ascertain if she spoke with sadness or anger. Her inu-hanyou fiancé glanced at her slowly before lifting his gaze to their bedroom ceiling too.

"Uh…You're pregnant," he pointed out, as if the swollen belly she spoke of hadn't been a definite reminder.

"InuYasha, I look like a watermelon."

"Kagome, you're seven months pregnant. Stop stressing," InuYasha told her somewhat dismissively as he looked towards the clock, suddenly realizing that it was four o' clock in the morning, "Shit! I have to get ready for work."

Kagome watched InuYasha get out of bed in a white t-shirt and blue boxers. As much as she wanted to stay and continue to complain, where he would unconditionally attempt to soothe her – in a very InuYasha sort of way…which worked, depending on the mood she found herself in – she knew that his work at the hospital was very prominent, extremely important, and knew that her wayward emotions were something she could manage while he spent his time more productively, saving lives or perhaps delivering someone else's child to the world.

"I'm working in the emergency room today," InuYasha explained as he walked towards their master bathroom. Surely, his need to rush stopped him from appreciating their new den of sorts, whereas Kagome still found herself taking it all in from time to time.

They had moved into the two story house two weeks ago. Since Kagome was pregnant with their first child, InuYasha wanted them to live in a house, instead of their cramped up apartment; apartments were for bachelors and new couples testing the ropes, he had told her, and houses were for families and the promise of building one. However adult they were though, they still hadn't unpacked all of their belongings.

Thankfully, the two rooms that they had focused on installing were their bedroom and the kitchen. "I'll go start breakfast! And get your lunch ready!" Kagome shouted as she struggled to get out of bed, her legs fighting with the sheets in her enthusiasm to cook for her fiancé.

"Alright wench! Just don't hurt yourself."

Sighing with a playful roll of her eyes, she barked back, "I won't!" Kagome grabbed her silk robe and pulled it over her t-shirt covered body.

"Well since I'm making him breakfast, I should feed us too, huh baby?"

Kagome giggles as she feels a kick.

"Sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep."

"Ohh!" Kagome squeals in pain. A second later, the pain goes away.

"I said I was sorry" Kagome mumbles as she makes her way out the room.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Twenty** **Minutes Later**

"I'll see you later." InuYasha mumbled around the piece of toast in his mouth. Cupping a silver thermal mug and a red folder in his right hand and his lunch bag in his left, he was set for his day at work.

"Okay. Call me later." Kagome requested as she normally did while pulling the obliterated piece of toast out of his mouth and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Will do, love. Don't forget to take your medicine." InuYasha decreed passively, channeling the attitude and persona he wore when he was Dr. InuYasha. It was a reflex whenever they spoke of her health, especially as of late with their child on the way. Still, Kagome could faintly remember when they used to enjoy this side of him in a more playful way, and it would either make her giggle with nostalgia or mentally beg her child to arrive sooner.

Steeling herself against such temptations, Kagome nodded obediently, "Okay. And we're having dinner with your parents and the rest of the crew. For an early Mother's Day dinner."

InuYasha nodded as he watched a sheer look of sadness bloom on Kagome's face. She was always became saddened around holidays. with Mother's or Father's day the most obvious depressant: when she had been only five months old, she had been left on the steps of a firehouse. She never found out who her real parents were. She only knew their nationality and that one of them had Huntington Disease. Even though she would never admit it, her fiancé knew it ate her up inside; with his mother so enthusiastic about their child-to-be and her father unable to walk her down the aisle on their upcoming wedding day, neither parental celebration weekends put the love of his life in a good mood. As a result, he would behave much like a dog in his own right and do anything he could to make her smile.

"Hey, don't be sad. We'll find them, one day," InuYasha promised her for the umpteenth time as he placed a hand on her cheek.

Inuyasha notice her eyes slowly look away from him and to the wall, one of the symptoms of living with huntington disease.

Kagome gave him a small smile before returning his toast to him, cramming it playfully into his mouth. Her eyes finally make their way back to his face.

"Thanks Yash. Now go before you're late."

InuYasha let out a huff but cracked a small smile for her. With a wave over his shoulder, he booked it for the front door, moving so quickly that his fiancée nearly missed the sight of him putting on shoes before it closed behind him. Watching the spectacle that was the love of her life, Kagome couldn't help but laugh to herself to think that this was where her life had brought her. And, more importantly, that she had been so fortunate to have ended up engaged to the most wonderful person she had ever met.

"He such a good man," Kagome whispered before placing both of her hands on her stomach, "Do you hear me baby? You may not always believe it, but he really is a good guy, that dad of yours!" – as her baby shot multiple kicks at her hands in response, she couldn't help but feel a spring of joy overflow from inside her – "Looks like I woke someone up."

It was still such a surreal experience, that she had made a child with InuYasha. It was even more overwhelming at times to realize that it was growing inside of _her_ , that she was taking care of another human being within her body! As the days passed and the delivery date drew nearer, Kagome couldn't help but wonder how she would feel when their little boy or girl finally came into the world. Would she be grateful that she would no longer need to eat and visit the washroom a hundred times a day? Would she never let her child out of her sight and nurture it beyond the realm of reason? Would she miss having him or her so close?…

Sighing before walking out the kitchen, Kagome once again attempting to focus herself. Up the stairs she went, saying, "Time to get ready for the day."

.

 **.**

 **That Afternoon**

"Kagome! Why didn't you answer the door?" A brown haired woman shouted as she and two other girls marched into the living room.

Kagome looked up and stared at them slowly, "What?"

"The door? We knocked and rang the door bell, waiting for you to show up." the black haired woman of the group told her slowly.

"Oh," Kagome said simply as she sat up, "Hey girls. What's going on? Hey Ayame, did you dye your hair a darker shade of red?"

"Yes ma'am," Ayame replied proudly as she ran a hand through her dyed tresses.

Kagome giggled as she stood up, her stomach sticking out as usual.

Rin excitedly moved to rub her stomach as she stared up at Kagome. Given that she was two months pregnant herself – with Kagome's eventual niece or nephew, no less.

"Let's go to the kitchen." The girls nod as they follow Kagome out the living room and to the kitchen.

"You and InuYasha haven't finished unpacking yet?" Sango asked as they take a seat at the island.

"We're close though. We were supposed to do that last weekend, but InuYasha got called in for an emergency surgery," Kagome explained as Ayame and Rin set their Bridal magazines out before them, clearly indicating what brought them over.

"Cool. Have you and InuYasha scheduled a date for the wedding yet?" Rin questioned with gentle excitement.

"August 20th. We're going to ask Toga if we can have it on his beach."

"That'll be so romantic!" Ayame gushed. Her manicured nails folded into her palms as she rattled her fists with uncontainable glee.

"You would probably have the baby born by then," Sango concluded aloud as the magazines are tossed open with a great lack of feminine restraint.

"Apples! Apples are what I want," Kagome suddenly realized, making a beeline towards the refrigerator. She winces as she feels a shot of pain run down her spine.

The girls ignored her outburst as they continued to examine page after page of gowns, reception decorations and caterers.

"I think your colors should be red and yellow, Kagome," Rin admitted her as she flipped to the next page, scanning the images for something that suited her imagination.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she pulled out a bag of apple slices from the crisper and moved to rejoin her friends.

"Yellow is a good color – like gold – and InuYasha likes red," Rin justified herself with a kind smile.

"Hm, I was think green and red though," Kagome says as another pain shot through her back. She dropped the apples in the process, a tense hand reaching for the edge of the island to hold onto, " _Oh_!"

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Sango rushed into action and stood beside her friend.

 _ **Splash!**_

"Oh shit!" Rin squeaked as her and Ayame jumped out of their chairs.

"I'll go get her bag. Rin, start the car!" Ayame instructed with bite before dashing out of the room. Rin grabbed her keys and needed no further instruction as she ran as quickly as a demon towards her car in the driveway.

"Look at me, Kagome. In. Out. In. Out," Sango coached. Kagome saw how her sight swirled with how vicious the contraction had felt, but she followed her friends directions with great concentration. After thirty seconds, the pain subsided.

"I'm okay," Kagome told Sango with a smile.

"We're taking you to the hospital."

"But—" Kagome tried to say, but Sango was already ushering her out of the house.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two hours later**

"Guys! What happened!?" InuYasha demanded as he came around a corner in the hospital, finding all of his friends and family sitting in the reception area. As soon as he had been informed that his fiancée was placed in a room, he had left his station the first moment he could and nearly bowled over a few unsuspecting patients as he charged forth to find Kagome. If his blue scrubs and high ponytail were any indication, he had been quite justly distracted.

His mother, however, did not find that excusable. "Where have you been?" Izayoi asked as she marches towards her only son.

"Surgery. As soon as I got out, a nurse told me what happened. Is Kagome okay?" InuYasha hugged his mother as he looked to his brother and father for answers.

"She's fine." InuYasha turned to his best friend, Miroku, after he swiftly answered.

"Good," InuYasha said with relief.

"She's in labor though," Koga tells him with a wolfish smile.

"What the hell! Why didn't anyone tell me!?" InuYasha yelled.

"Hey! No cussing, young man!" Izayoi scolded as she slapped her son on the back of the head.

"Mom," InuYasha whined as they finally pulled away from each other, "Is that where she's at now? She's with Midoriko?"

"Yes. But hurry!" Rin urged.

"She's right," Izayoi told her youngest son, "Demon birth is over in a flash."

InuYasha nodded before dashing out the room. As he moved away from the lot of them, he heard his mother's distinct squeal of joy as she most likely jumped into her husband's arms, "We're going to be grandparents, Inu! Oh, I can't wait!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **With InuYasha**

After being properly suited up, with one of the nurses, Abi, InuYasha was allowed to see his fiancée.

"Hey wench," InuYasha greeted her as he nearly threw himself towards her side. Though he normally called her that with a playful tone, there was an edge of seriousness hidden beneath it this time.

Kagome looked at him with teary eyes. The strain on her body was reddening her cheeks, causing her to sweat and mess up her hair. Even so, she could not have looked lovelier to him – she never had, in all their years together. All of the energy that was being taken from her, all of the force she was putting on her body to deliver their baby, Kagome's true strength was shining in that moment, and it made him fall for her all over again in that very moment.

"Where were you? I was scared," Kagome admitted, her voice strained by the entire process. His proud hanyou heart nearly broke to hear his fiancée say such a thing.

"He's here now, Kagome. That's good," her doctor, Midoriko stated, while stationed between Kagome's leg.

"I was in surgery, baby. Forgive me?" InuYasha asked as he kisses her head. Kagome shakily nodded as she looked into his eyes, her gaze bearing into him.

"Love me?" Kagome asked as she weakly reached for his hands. Without a moment's hesitation, he snatched it up in his.

"Love you. Always, Kagome," InuYasha promised, sealing his words with an ardent kiss.

"Good, because I'm ready to push and I needed something to squeeze," Kagome panted with a drained smirk on her face. InuYasha couldn't tell if he heard himself gulp or if he merely froze and wished he had, but that dainty hand of hers clutched his without restraint before he could do anything about it.

"Oh boy!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Push, Kagome! Push!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Okay! I can see the head. You're doing fine!" Midoriko told her encouragingly, "Push harder, Kagome. With all of your might this time!"

"I'm tired," Kagome whispered as she fell onto the bed.

"Come on, Kagome. You can do this. One more push and we can see our baby. You can do it," InuYasha did his best to spur her onward as she gazed up at him. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and her skin was glistening; it was obvious to anyone that her body was reaching its limit.

Regardless, she sat up and inhaled before trying again.

"Auuaaaahhh!"

Kagome pushes one more time, until what felt like a huge relief flooded her body.

"Waaaaah!"

"InuYasha, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Midoriko asked with a smile as she handed off the crying baby to a nurse.

InuYasha nodded right after gracing Kagome's sweaty head with a well-deserved kiss, softly dropping their hands, and walking towards his child.

Small tears formed in InuYasha's eyes as he laid his eyes on his crying child, now revealed to be his son. Laying on a small table, wet and still covered in Kagome's blood, his tiny strands of silver hair are matted to his head. His fist bunch together as he shouts, as if to announce his presence to the new world.

Abi handed InuYasha a pair of scissors and he immediately cuts the cord.

"A health boy, InuYasha. Ten toes and fingers," Abi informed him with a smile.

"Midoriko," Kagome suddenly called for her doctor, panting as she tried to sit up.

"We'll be right back," Abi told InuYasha as she picked up the crying baby, ready to take him for his testing and cleaning.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Midoriko questioned with an edge of concern as she turned to Kagome.

"I still feel weird. I feel…the urge to push again," Kagome explained as InuYasha walked towards her side.

Midoriko raised a brow, before looking in between Kagome's legs again. Her eyes widened as she spotted a second head of silver hair.

"What is it?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"Kagome, push again," Midoriko demanded of her quickly. "Kara! Get more blankets!"

"Yes, doctor!"

"What!?" Kagome and InuYasha shouted in shock.

"Kagome! You have to push!" Midoriko stated, focused on bringing their second child into the world.

Kagome glared at her fiancé with her remaining might before pushing again.

Midoriko told Kagome to push four more silver-headed times that day.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Three hours later**

"That's all of them?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously with a raised brow.

Izayoi, Inu No Taisho, and the rest of the gang continued to stare at the babies, through the glass window, in shock.

"Yup, all six of them," InuYasha stated meekly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well damn," Koga whispered.

"I know," InuYasha agreed wholeheartedly.

"Where's Kagome?" Rin asked as one of the babies started to cry.

"Sleeping," InuYasha stated, as if he was grateful she was finally being given the chance to rest.

"Kagome is probably going to want her tubes tied after this," Ayame thought aloud as she looks at her boyfriend.

"I'll tell them for her," Inuyahsa reassured them all with a look of exhaustion as a nurse entered the room with one of his aforementioned children. Gratefully, he picked up the crying baby.

"How many girls and boys were there?" Izayoi asked with beaming joy.

"Two girls and four boys."

Koga let out a low whistle before turning away from the window.

"Have you two given them names?" Inu No Taisho asked, his hand resting almost naturally on his wife's waist.

"Yes. Kagome was determined to name them before going to sleep," InuYasha explained as if her decision was to be expected. As the group shared a light bout of laughter, he cleared his throat and began to explain.

"The oldest girl name is Inume and her sister name is Inya. The oldest boy is InuYasha Jr., Yasha for short. The second boy is Inu No Taishi II, Taisho for short. The third boy is Itsuki. And the last boy is Isamu. We haven't picked their middle names through," InuYasha states in one breath.

"Who came first?" Sango asked.

"Yasha, Taisho, Inume, Itsuki, Isamu, then Inya," InuYasha reiterated as he ran a hand down his face.

Inu No Taisho looked at his son and grimaced a bit; his youngest son had surely wandered down a path that was leading him into hell. One baby is busy enough, but five more… Why, he knew Izayoi would have had the adoring patience for half a dozen children, but the older inu youkai could not help but shudder at the thought of six pups being his responsibility, at that age!

He could already see the tired look on InuYasha's face, and knew that the only way to assist his son at the moment was to give him as much of the chance to rest as his future daughter-in-law. "Alright, I think it's time we leave, everyone," Inu No Taisho's booming voice decreed.

Everyone agreed in an instant; they all said their goodbyes and congratulations before taking their leave.

"When we come back, I'm going to play with them all day long," Rin told – or perhaps, warned – InuYasha with a pout.

"Alright Rin," InuYasha said with a light chuckle.

InuYasha watched his family walk down the hallway, before turning around to taking a nap in the doctor's lounge.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Later That Night**

"Hey," Kagome whimpered as InuYasha watched three of the nurses bring in their babies. All of them are sleep in their bassinet that the hospital provided for them.

"Hey," InuYasha greeted her softly as he came to stand once again at her side, "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I'm well rested," Kagome tells him as she stares at him, "And even if I'm not, you can't expect me to stay asleep when I have six babies to say hello to."

InuYasha couldn't help but laugh as he gave her a peck on the lips, before kneeling more comfortably at her side, "I'm going to call someone to get your medicine. Then I'm going to order five more cribs. Kagome, how could you do this to me?"

Kagome giggles as she runs a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. It's not my fault someone has super sperm," Kagome pointed out, "If anything, I should be asking you that; I'm the one that had to push them all out of me."

"Keh. I'm still trying to figure out how that's possible. Well we know it is, but just wow," InuYasha said with amazement still in his tone.

"Just be happy, Yash. This is a miracle. A good miracle," Kagome affirmed.

"I'm happy. You have no idea how excited I am," InuYasha replied with an ironically boyish grin on his face.

 _ **Knock Knock!**_

"InuYasha, I have Babies R Us on the phone," one of the receptionist, Yura, said as she peeks into the room. "Congratulations, Kagome."

"Thank you," Kagome smiles as best as she can in recognition of her sentiment.

"I'll be back," InuYasha whispered, "Get some more sleep."

Kagome nodded with a noticeable lack of strength as she watched her fiancé get up and walk towards Yura.

Kagome rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, that smile still present as she drifted off once again. At least, for ten minutes or so, until one of her bundles of joy lets out a loud shriek.

Kagome's eyes immediately snap open and she looks in the direction of her kids.

"You're going to make me get up, huh?" Kagome states playfully as she throws the covers off her legs.

She shakily gets up and walks towards the hospital bassinet.

"What's the matter, baby? Huh? Are you hungry? What's the matter?" Kagome asked softly as she hovered over the bassinet in the room, which her second child, Taisho, is crying in. She picked him up carefully, when she noticed Inume frowning at her, perhaps wanting her mother's attention for herself. For the time being, all Kagome could do was offer her a gentle pat on the head and a smile as she tended to her crying son.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked again as she shuffled towards the bed. She cautiously maneuvered into a sitting position on her bed, making use of the control panel to her right that allowed for her elevated her mattress into a makeshift chair. She looked down at her crying son and watched as his pale face began to slowly turn red. His head of silver hair with black puppy dog ears on top were so enchanting, so different from his father pure silver features. She couldn't help but appreciate that perhaps his ears were black because of her own mane of hair; it was endearing and amazing to see her human genetics come together with InuYasha's to create such a beautiful form of life.

"Shh, baby. Shh," Kagome cooed as she rocked Taisho gently in her arms. Taisho fussed for only a little while longer before he ceased his crying, seeming to be listening intently to the voice above him. Kagome giggled as she noticed his actions, "Someone just wanted attention, yes?"

Kagome continues to rock her son as she looks out the window. It was still dark and there was stars in the sky.

She glances at the clock sitting on the table next to her. It read 1:15 a.m.

"Good morning, baby," Kagome whispered as she pulled back the blanket holding her son in order to peek at her son's face. Gold eyes stared back at her. Kagome smiled lovingly as she kissed the top of his head. "Look little boy, you can't keep crying early in the morning. You got to man up," Kagome jokily tells him.

Taisho lets out a little yawn, showing off his pink gums.

Kagome giggles as she pulls the covers up to his neck. She kisses his head before leaning back.

Taisho begins to close his eyes, but when Kagome's body twitches, it wakes him up.

"Sorry," Kagome apologizes with a small smile.

Taisho continues to stare at her.

"I said I was sorry. Kami, you're like your father," Kagome giggles as she runs a hand down his chubby cheek.

"I promise, I'll be the best mother I can be to you and your brothers and sisters."

"I know you'll be," InuYasha said as he surprised her with his return and walked into the room, sitting next to her on the bed. Taisho looked up at the ceiling as his father wrapped his arms around his mother.

The scene she found herself in was utterly endearing, and yet something deep within her nagged at Kagome, forcing her to blurt out the question, "Really?"

"Yes," InuYasha stated without question as he leaned his head against hers, "I know you'll work day and night to do your best for our kids, Kagome."

"Thank you Yashie," Kagome acknowledged his praise him with a smile.

"Anytime Kagome."

 _ **Achoo!**_

"Bless you," Kagome says with a giggle. The cute sound startled her as she looked down at her son. Taisho gazed up at her, looking just as shocked as she was by the noise.

InuYasha chuckled, before turning around to find the time: it was a quarter past one in the morning. Immediately, he kissed Kagome's cheek, causing her to look at him with a surprise look. With a weak yet grateful smile, he said, "Happy Mother's Day."

Kagome smiled at him in return before looking down at their baby, "A very happy mother's day indeed."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Mother's Day, everyone!**

 **Hoped everyone liked the story!^-^.**

 **Thank you, Hanzatsu-Hime, for your amazing beta reading abilities. ^-^.**

 **And thank you, MadamScorpio, for helping me with the summary. Love both of you! ^-^**

 **Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'A Moment Too Late', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'First Love** **', and my one shots.**

 **This isn't a one-shot... meaning I will update this story! Yay! Lol.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We Need Alone Time

"We're home. Yay!" Kagome cheers as she walks into the house with two baby carriers.

It has been three months since she had the sextuplets.

Inuyasha and her had just came back from taking the kids to the doctor to get their shots.

When they first brought the kids home, it was a living hell!

When one baby cried, their siblings started to cry and scream, waking up another baby and that baby would wake up the rest of his or her brother and sisters. It was hectic.

Kagome and Inuyasha were glad that their friends and family came over to help often. They couldn't image dealing with all six infants themselves.

But now that the sextuplets were three months, they had grown a little more calmer. They still cried, but not as much now. Well at least the girls didn't.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the living room and set the carriers down on the floor.

"I'll go get the rest,"Inuyasha said walking back out to the car.

Kagome nods as she falls back on the couch.

"How did this even happen?" Kagome silently asks herself as she stares at the four carriers.

She giggles as the covers to the carriers move.

"Mommy's coming. Mommy's coming."

She takes the covers off the carriages and smiles at her kids.

Gold, brown, and blue eyes stare up at her.

Yasha and Taisho are almost identical to their father. However, instead of having all silver hair on their puppy ears. Yasha has black tips and Taisho are all silver. Other than that, the boy twins look the same. They have the same silver hair, tan skin, black eyebrows, and golden eyes.

Inume has silver hair like her father, but has her mother's blue eyes and pale skin. Her puppy ears are black.

Unlike the his other siblings, Itsuki was the only one who had different traits. Itsuki had grey hair, black doggy ears with silver tips, and brown eyes.

They were a little curious as to where his brown eyes came from. They assume it was from Izayoi, but Kagome secretly wondered if they came from one of her parents.

"And here's the last load," Inuyasha says as he sets the last two carriers on the floor next to the other four.

He takes the covers off revealing Inya and Isamu's sleeping faces.

Inya has black hair and puppy ears with blue eyes. Isamu on the other hand has gold eyes, silver hair, and puppy ears.

"Hey, I have to go check my email and bank statements," Inuyasha says as he grabs the two carriers with the sleeping pups in. "I'm going to put these two to bed."

"Okay. I'll be down here," Kagome tells him as she takes Yasha out of his carrier.

Inuyasha walks towards her and kisses her.

Kagome moans as he nibbles on her bottom lip.

Kagome pulls away as she feels a hand slap the middle of her chest.

"Sorry, I'm going to feed you," Kagome states as she looks down at Yasha's gold eyes.

Inuyasha chuckles before walking out the room.

"Such a mood killer Yasha-poo," Kagome mumbles as she pulls down her shirt, revealing her breast.

Yasha grins, before he attaches himself to her nipple.

"You're always hungry," Kagome mumbles as she softly rocks him.

"Just like your daddy,"Inuyasha said wiggling his eyebrows.

.

.

 **Two hours later**

"Something smells good," Inuyasha says as he walks into the kitchen. He had just laid the kids down in their play pen.

Kagome smiles as she looks up at him. She's standing at the island, cutting tomatoes.

"What's for dinner?" Inuyasha asks as he walks towards her.

"Chicken parmesan, spaghetti, and broccoli," Kagome tells him. "And for dessert, we're having strawberry shortcakes."

"I knew I married you for a reason," Inuyasha states as he stands behind her. He grabs her hair and moves it to lay over her left shoulder and kiss her.

"Can you feed Isamu, Inume, and Taisho?" Kagome asks as she continues to dice the tomatoes.

"Sure, when will dinner be done?" Inuyasha asks as he wraps his arms around Kagome's waist.

"In an hour or so," Kagome states as Inuyasha kisses her throat. "Inuyasha."

"I haven't touched you in what feels like months," Inuyasha whispers as his hands slip down to her stomach.

"It has been months. I miss you too," Kagome mumbles as he nips on her ear. "Ohh!"

"The things I want to do to you! Kami! I want to pin you against the wall and-"

"Whaaaaa!"

The couple groan as they hear one of their children crying.

"Maybe, I can get one of the girls to watch the kids next week," Kagome says. "And we can rent a hotel room and spleep."

Kagome squeals as Inuyasha hands grab her butt.

"And some other stuff."

"I'm liking that idea," Inuyasha says, cracking a smile.

He gives her a kiss on the cheek, before running out the kitchen.

Kagome giggles while shaking her head.

"That horny man."

 **.**

 **.**

 **After dinner**

"And she goes up!" Inuyasha shouts as he throws Inume in the air.

"Ahhh!"

"And here she comes," Inuyasha says as he catches her.

After dinner, Kagome and Inuyasha took the kids to the play room. Izayoi had decorated and furnished the room before Kagome and the babies came out the hospital.

Inume smiles as she stares at her father.

"Kami! You're heavy!"

"Inuyasha, don't tell her that," Kagome says as she plays with Taisho and Inya. Yasha, Itsuki, and Isamu are in cribs, sleep or playing with their rattles in.

"Ah hush Kagome. Inume knows I love her baby fat. Isn't that right, baby?" Inuyasha cooes against's Inume's chubby cheek. Inume jumps in response.

Kagome shakes her head at she stares down at her kids.

Taisho has his fingers in his mouth while Inya's trying to roll over.

Kagome giggles as she picks up her daughter. Inya pouts in response.

"Sorry Ya-ya. You can roll over another day."

"Wha!"

Kagome looks up to see Inuyasha throwing Taisho in the air. Inume was on the floor, next to Kagome.

"Be careful."

"I know, Kagome."

Kagome shakes her head as she grabs the bottle of milk next to her and starts to feed Inume.

"Daddy can be crazy girls. Just remember that before you become daddy's girls," Kagome whispers as she looks between the two girls.

"Hey!"

.

.

 **Later that night**

"And here's the last clean one," Inuyasha announces as he walks into the nusery with a closed eyed Taisho.

Kagome nods as she continues to rock their youngest daughter to sleep.

Inuyasha places Taisho in his crib, before standing in front of his wife.

They had split the kids into two rooms. Taisho, Inume, and Inya slept in one nusery while Isamu, Itsuki, and Yasha sleep in the nursery next door.

"Inuyasha, can you check on the other boys?" Kagome says as she stands up with a sleeping Inya.

"Will do," Inuyasha says as he turns to leave.

He stops when Kagome grabs his shirt and brings his lips down to hers.

His eyes widen, before they soften and he kisses her back.

Kagome opens her mouth, allowing Inuyasha to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

Inuyasha groans and grabs the back of her to gain more access to her mouth. He runs his hands down her shoulders, causing Kagome to shiver.

"Ahh!"

They quickly pull away and look in the direction the noise came from.

Inuyasha chuckles causing Kagome to turn and look at him.

"Looks like someone can't wait for this weekend," Inuyasha runs as he runs his thumb over her wet lip.

Kagome rolls her eyes but smile. "Go check on your sons, Takahashi."

Inuyasha smirks before walking out the room.

"You're daddy is a crazy man," Kagome tells Inya as she sets her down in her crib. "But I love him. So does that make me crazy too?"

She shakes her head, before walking to the crib next to Inya and picking up Inume.

.

.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 _"_ _Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

 _Mama's_ _gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

 _Mama's_ _gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

 _Mama's_ _gonna buy you a looking glass_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Mama's_ _gonna buy you a billy goat_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_

 _Mama's_ _gonna buy you a cart and bull_

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_

 _Mama's_ _gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

 _Mama's_ _gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_

 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_ _,"_

Kagome softly sings. She smiles as she hears Itsuki's soft snores.

She kisses his head, before setting him back down in his white crib.

The white cribs match the orange walls that are decorated with jungle animals. There are also white dressers and a changing table and a brown rocking chair.

The other nursery has teal walls with brown cribs and a white rocking chair. There are white dressers and a small table. There was brown flowers and trees with orange circles.

She looks at her sons, before grabbing the baby monitor, and tip toeing out the room.

She quietly runs down the hallway towards her bedroom. She walks in and sets the baby monitor on the dresser, before closing the door.

"Are they sleep?" Inuyasha asks as he puts down the magazine and looks at his soon-to-be-wife.

"Yes, finally," Kagome tells him with a smile.

"How long do you think we have until they wake up?" Inuyasha asks as he turns off the light.

"An hour and a half," Kagome says as she jumps into the bed.

"Thank you Kami," Inuyasha mumbles while Kagome turns off the light.

Inuyasha turns to lie on his side in order to wrap his arms around his fiancee's waist.

"Kagome."

"What?" Kagome mumbles into her pillow.

"I love you."

"Let me sleep, Takahashi."

"I so feel the love."

Kagome turns around to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I love you too."

Inuyasha smirks and gives her a peck on the lips. He tries to part her lips open with his tongue, but Kagome pulls away.

"Not tonight, buddy," Kagome says while pinching his cheek. She places her head on his chest to go to sleep.

She wanted to get enough sleep, before her little love bugs decided to wake up the house...again.

.

.

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

 **And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

 **I love all of ya!**

 **Check out my other stories, ' If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right' 'The Mob Life,' 'A Moment Too Late', 'First Love', and 'Secretary to Wife', and my one shots.**

 **The chapters for this story won't be long like my other stories... It'll be like short little drabbles. ^-^**

 **Thank you, MadamScorpio, for beta reading and the suggestions. Love you girl!**

 **Until next time folks** **,**

 **The next story to be updated will be: 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right'**

 **Bye ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Misunderstanding

"How's Kagome?" Sango asks immediately after Inuyasha opens the door.

"She's fine," Inuyasha says as Sango and the girls walk into the house. He closes the dark wooden door before leaning against it. He had one of the seven months girls in his arms.

"She's just so cute," Rin says as Inume waves at them. Rin waves back with a smile on her face.

"Up! Up!"

"Calm down," Inuyasha says as his daughter tries to say a word, but she ends up flinging spits on his face. Inume points to Rin's big stomach as she bounces up and down.

"She's trying to say pup," Ayame says as she grabs Inume's tiny hand.

"She's smart," Inuyasha states as he kisses the side of her head. "Ahh! I can smell a doctor."

"Not if Kagome has anything to do with it," Sango says while wagging a finger in front of him. Inuyasha chuckles in response as he looks down at Inume. He could see Kagome in her face, in her smile.

"So what happen?" Rin asks as she rubs her stomach.

Inuyasha sighs as reality comes crashing down to him. "Well," he starts off with a sigh.

 **~Flashback~**

" _Hey," Inuyasha says as he walks into the kitchen._

" _Hi, you're home early," Kagome comments as continues to cut tomatoes. She was going to make a pizza from scratch. She glances at the clock on the stove to see that it was two o' five in the afternoon._

" _Yeah. All my patients are doing fine and two of them canceled some I'm free," Inuyasha states as he sets his jacket and lab coat on the counter, leaving him in a white button down, a red tie, and black slacks. His hair was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck._

" _Oh. I thought it was because the great and mighty Inuyasha Takahashi sneaked away from all his duties to see his wife and kids," Kagome says with a giggle and a shake of the head._

 _Inuyasha cracks a smile as he walks towards her and place his hands on her waist. "That had something to do with it."_

 _Kagome lets out small giggles as Inuyasha starts kissing her neck. She bites her bottom lip to minimize some of the noise she's making. She didn't want to wake up her kids, they were taking their afternoon nap._

 _She turns around to tell Inuyasha to stop, but freezes when she sees, or think she sees, behind her. It was Sesshomaru._

 _Kagome lets out a small screams as she drops her knife, causing it to cut her finger._

" _Kagome! What the hell?" Inuyasha exclaims in shock. She was always clumsy, but what shocked him was the look of fear and guilt in her eyes._

" _Sesshomaru! What are you doing?!" Kagome exclaims as she turns around fully. She grabs his hands and throws them off her waist._

" _Se-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questions with a raised brow and wide eyes. He grabs Kagome's hand trying to see her cut, but Kagome moves away from him._

" _Kagome," Inuyasha says as she reaches for her, but she pulls away. Inuyasha growls and yanks her towards him by her waist._

" _Sesshomaru, stop! I'm married to your brother!" Kagome shouts as she pushes Inuyasha away from her._

" _Kagom-"Inuyasha starts to say, but Kagome was already running to the other side of the kitchen._

" _I won't tell Rin or Inuyasha, but just go," Kagome states with small tears in her eyes. "Why are you even here? Kissing me? I'm married to Inuyasha. I love him."_

" _Kagome," Inuyasha whispers as he takes a step towards Kagome, causing her to take a step back and to bump into the counter behind her. Inuyasha takes small steps towards her, causing Kagome to close her eyes and turn her head._

" _Hey, look at me," Inuyasha mumbles as he grabs her cheeks and gently turns her face to look at him._

" _Sess-"_

" _Look at me."_

 _Kagome opens her eyes to see warm gold ones stare back at her._

" _Inuyasha?"_

" _Yeah, it's me," Inuyasha says, giving her a smile while leaning his head against hers. "It's me."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

"Wow," the girls say in utter shock.

"Does she remember anything?" Rin asks as she places a hand on her cheek.

"No, she just remembers me checking her finger then telling her to go to bed," Inuyasha tells them. "Can you girls just spend the night and some time with her? I'm sure she just needs a break from the kids."

"Look at you, being a nice and caring husband," Ayame teases causing Inuyasha to rolls his eyes.

"Keh. You're just as annoying as your husband," Inuyasha says as he leans off the door.

"Why yo-"

"Yes we can," Sango says with a nod. "Was it a symptom from her medication or from the disease?"

"The disease. One of the symptoms is amnesia and delusion. She's also has been having problems standing up or lifting things, like the kids for example. It seems like she's getting worse every day."

The girls' eyes fill with concern at the sad tone Inuyasha takes. Inume senses the tone too, causing her to look at her father and reach out to touch his face. Inuyasha gives her a genuine smile, before turning to look at the girls.

"So, I'm going to go get Kagome some medicine and I'll order pizzas for you guys. I'll watch the kids tonight. Just stay up in our room," Inuyasha explains as he checks his back pocket for his keys and wallet. "I should be back in an hour. Hopefully the kids are still asleep."

"Sounds good," Ayame says. "I'll call Koga to pick us up some clothes."

Inuyasha nods before turning to the door, but a hand on his back stops him. He looks down to see Rin's hand on his back and Sango and Ayame staring at him.

"Everything's going to be okay. Kagome will get better," Rin says. "She's a strong woman."

Inuyasha nods and gives her a small smile. "I know," he says as he opens the door and walks out. He turns around to close the door and smirks up at all of them.

"Why do you think I married her?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Later that night**

"Stop!" Rin shouts with tears in eyes.

"You're unbelievable, Ayame!" Kagome shouts.

"It was so embarrassing," Ayame says with red cheeks.

Kagome giggles as she grabs her glass of 7-up. "So what did Koga's parents say after that?"

"They didn't say anything. His mother passed out and we had to rush to the hospital," Ayame explains causing the girls to break out in another fit of giggles.

The girls continue to talk about stories from their pass, when Kagome excuses herself to go get some more chips. She checks on the kids, before making her way downstairs.

The loudness of the television catches her attention, causing her to walk towards the living room. She spots Inuyasha sitting on the couch, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. A box of piazza lays on the coffee table next to a small bottle cap.

"Hi," Kagome says as she leans against the door frame.

"Hey," Inuyasha states as he glances at her before taking a sip of his beer. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, refreshed," Kagome says with a satisfied grin on her face. She makes her way towards her fiancé. and curls up against him. "How about you?"

"Good," Inuyasha tells her. "For once, the girls ate all their food and the boys allowed me to give them a bath with little water going on the floor."

"It's the small stuff that counts," Kagome says as Inuyasha takes another sip of his beer.

"Yup."

"About earlier-"

"Forget it."

"Inuyasha, we're going to have to talk about it," Kagome states with furrowed eyebrows. "I need to know what happen."

"I don't want to, okay?"

"Inuyasha, what happen," Kagome demands.

"You thought I was Sesshomaru and you pushed me away. Okay? Happy?"

Kagome pauses as she stares at him. "That must have really hurt you."

Inuyasha sighs as he runs a hand through his hair while leaning forward to place his beer on the coffee table.

"It did. You rejected me. Your fiancé. The one you love."

Small tears form in Kagome's eyes at his desperate tone. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha."

"Hey, it's not your fault, you hear? It was just a mistake," Inuyasha says as he grasps Kagome's cheeks. "I love you."

"And I love you too," Kagome whispers as she leans up and kisses him. Inuyasha's right hand travels up to her hair and grips the back of her head. Kagome shyly opens her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside. Kagome lets out a soft moan, before disconnecting herself from her fiancé.

"Thank you for inviting the girls over," Kagome breathlessly says.

Inuyasha grunts as he leans up to kiss her again, but heavy footsteps rushing down the stairs stops him. A second later, Ayame rushes into the room.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asks as she turns to look at her.

"Rin's water broke. She's going into labor!"

Before Kagome could say another word, Inuyasha was already up and running out the living room.

"In my bed?! Oh hell no!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

 **And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

 **I love all of ya!**

 **Sorry that it took me a long time to update this story and my other stories... I'm in school and need to keep my grades up for college and what not for next year.**

 **Taking the ACT in like two weeks! Nervous but kinda confident at the same time.**

 **I hope everyone who is working, taking tests, or in school does their best and succeeds!**

 **Well there's my inspirational speech. Lol.**

 **But I miss you guys and will be striving to get more stories and updates out!**

 **Check out my other stories, ' If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right' 'The Mob Life,' 'A Moment Too Late', 'First Love', and 'Secretary to Wife', and my one shots.**

 **The next story to be update will be: If lovinf you is wrong, I don't want to be right**

 **Bye!^-^**


End file.
